Conventionally, an image forming apparatus includes an attaching/detaching section periodically exchanged by a user. The attaching/detaching section can be an image forming unit (Electrical Processing Unit), an intermediate transfer belt unit, and the like. The attaching/detaching section is changed due to use and/or wear and tear.
For example, the image forming apparatus has a main body. An opening is formed in front of the main body. A door rotatable with respect to the main body is mounted in the main body. If the door contacts the main body, the door blocks the opening of the main body. If the door is separated from the main body (open the door), the opening of the main body is opened to the outside.
The attaching/detaching section can have a knob and a handle. The knob is positioned on the outside through the opening of the main body at the time of opening the door. Therefore, deposit such as toner or a paper dust are difficult to adhere to the knob. The user opens the door to hold the knob of the attaching/detaching section with one hand. The knob is drawn out to the front side of the main body, and the attaching/detaching section is drawn or taken out from the main body. The user draws out the attaching/detaching section, and the handle of the attaching/detaching section is held by the other hand. The handle is arranged in the main body, and thus, there is a case in which deposits are attached to the handle.
The user draws out the attaching/detaching section from the main body. Anew attaching/detaching section is then housed in the main body.